flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Annette LeBlanc
Annette LeBlanc (better known as Annie) is a Dragon Diviner (half dragon, half traveler descent) that first appears during the Dragon Summit. As of yet, she is unaware of the fact that she is half Traveler. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character * Flurutus: Exitus: Major Character Personality Annie is a very upbeat and happy little girl, with nothing to really dampen her spirit. She’s quite naïve, and isn’t really afraid of very much. Always making jokes, a bit like her father, but she knows exactly when to stop and get serious. And when she’s serious, you’ll know it by the look on her face, and her attitude instantly straightens out. The joking and happy demeanor is replaced by a more sullen, serious one until whatever issue is resolved. Known Attacks/Abilities * Beary Nice to Meet You! Passively, both types of her Akehura get sucked into the small little teddy bear that she keeps with her at all times. When enough of her emotions flare that her Akehura flares with it, amplifying the Clown Akehura pent up within the small stuffed bear, giving it a form of clowny life as well as increasing its size. This mostly serves as a sort of animated minion meant to protect her at all costs. The life given to the bear dissipates when its supply of Akehura reaches zero, and the bear returns to its normal small shape. * Clownplifier: Passively, her Amplification Akehura oozes from her body, boosting the Akehura of those around her to a reasonable degree. She can’t control her Akehura very well, but when she tries, she can boost a single target’s Akehura to be a moderate degree stronger than usual. This ability is amplified even more when her emotions rise to the same level to animate her stuffed bear. However, this also gives the target a small portion of clown akehura, which can or cannot be detrimental, depending on circumstance. * Jack? He’s in the box!: Using her Clown Akehura, she can create several small jack-in-the-boxes, all of which have various abilities. The first type display a large red and yellow explosion with a bomb in the center and serve as time bombs set on a timer of a maximum of 10 minutes and a minimum of 10 seconds. The second type uses her Amplification Akehura, creating an animated, clown-like box that spreads Clown Akehura while attacking with large juggling balls. The third type is a very simple surprise box, functioning like most jack-in-the-boxes do. It will self-wind for a few moments, until popping out and either spreading fire, or tossing out an array of knives, both of which are coated in Clown Akehura. * The Ripper Box: This ability will only activate when her Akehura is either amplified, or when she is enraged beyond all normal thought. In addition to her normal group of jack-in-the-boxes, she will create the Ripper Box, which is a very large box filled with Clown Akehura and serving to shred the target of her anger into ribbons. This box possesses an incredibly large amount of power for such a small child, and it can utilize all the other forms of her jack-in-the-boxes on its own, functioning as a sentient life form made from naught but Clown Akehura. Primarily, it attacks autonomously with various bladed weapons, but always using at least one knife. As with her bear, whenever its supply of Akehura runs out, it will fade away into nothingness, but not before leaving with one grand farewell; an explosion which spreads confetti everywhere. Background Born to a quite powerful female dragoness as the result of a one-night stand that turned into a full relationship, her childhood kept her largely in the dark about her father. She was raised primarily by a rather poor farming family in a very small village near the Ironwood Forest, who cared for her like their very own. Her mother did happen to set up a cottage outside this village, where her daughter came periodically to visit and bring gifts of both food and living materials, as the village viewed her as a sort of protector. Annie hasn’t had a whole lot of time to experience life, but now that her mother has been taken from her due to a very long-lasting illness, she has been thrust headfirst into a world that she is nowhere near ready for, especially with her lineage. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Independent Diviner Category:Apsolia